No World for Tomorrow (song)
No World For Tomorrow is the second song and title track on the 2007 album Good Apollo, I'm Burning Star IV, Vol. 2 - No World for Tomorrow. This song contains three lyrical reprises, first to "The Camper Velourium III: Al The Killer" and then later on to both "Blood Red Summer" and "The Willing Well III: Apollo II: The Telling Truth". Lyrics Wait! There’s never been a mess like this, oh no more hands to hold When the page turns tomorrow with the hurt to give up Curse us as God has sold us, believe me hell has no room for your crime here Beat me until the blood and the bone finds our end near Bye, bye world, or will our hopes still hold on? Boy, you’re never going to see, the things that will come of these (days) Raise your hands high! Young brothers and sisters! There’s a worlds worth of work, and a need for you Oh, change is coming, feel these doors now closing in Is there no world for tomorrow, if we wait for today? So march to the drumming, show them you’re coming, you’ve been their play (toy) Cut to the carving, bleed them 'till robbing, enough! they’ll take no more You’ve been given all the power, boy, now go and make your move Curse us, these gods aren’t faking, have mercy on the cowards, boys, They’ll pray to have you lose Help us, this world’s now breaking So now they’ve noticed all you’ve given in sound, Let us in, let us in Give me love over life the sweet soft of ground, Let us in, let us in now Bye, bye world, or will our hopes still hold on? Boy, you’re never going to see, the things that will come of these (days) Raise your hands high! Young brothers and sisters! There’s a worlds worth of work, and a need for you Oh, change is coming, feel these doors now closing in Is there no world for tomorrow, if we wait for today? So march to the drumming, show them you’re coming, you’ve been their play (toy) Cut to the carving, bleed them 'till robbing, enough! they’ll take no more In the light we’ll sing, as all hurt must bring In the falling cusp, of all broken things In the coming dusk, you will call on us And unite we must, I’m the Crowing! You all think you’ve figured me out, do as I say Your words mean nothing at all, so now I lay I said "Come, momma! Come, momma! As I need" I said "Come, momma! Come, momma! Watch it bleed" What did I do to deserve all of this? What did I do to deserve all of you? Raise your hands high! Young brothers and sisters! There’s a worlds worth of work, and a need for you Oh, change is coming, feel these doors now closing in Is there no world for tomorrow, if we wait for today? Bye, bye world... or will our hopes still hold on? Category:Songs Category:Good Apollo, I'm Burning Star IV, Volume Two: No World for Tomorrow